Unsatisifed
by ninjayumie
Summary: I realize why I am alive, With every step I take I draw closer to him, to my purpose, to my revenge. Yusei will pay, with his blood on my hands I will truly be, satisfied. IMPORTANT:Story told from Kiryu's point of view.


_**Unsatisfied**_

I awoke in an unfamiliar place. Cold, dark, stone walled with a window far from my reach allowing a fraction of light from Satellite filter into the room and there was I, lying in the middle of the floor blinking into the dim light. Slowly I sat up and ignored my pounding head. Across the room there was a stranger staring back at me. He mimicked my every move, my every feature and my every expression. I allowed myself to call him my reflection. For the first time in two long years I saw my reflection. Two years ago I, and my former _friends _dominated the Satellite. We were the top duelists around, no one could beat us. I admit to letting the power get to my head, I wanted to truly dominate the Satellite. Eradicate those damned Sector Security officers and their attempts to imprison duelists from the Satellite. When it came down to it my _friends_ ratted me out. Those damned traitors handed me right over to Sector Security. I was charged with murder, not to mention illegal dueling, and was placed in a prison where your soul purpose to continue breathing is to work until death. To work until you breathe your last breath, til' you're begging for _death_ to come and _save you_. The brutality of my years there showed in my every feature. I was a skeletal system with skin stretched over it. My stomach writhed with hunger, but I feared eating. I could hardly stomach anything anymore. My face was hollowed out. I no longer had it in me to smile. Joy fled me when my friends betrayed me. Their betrayal took more from me then imaginable. We were a team, friends... a _family_.

There were no bars in the room, nothing making me stay there, but I had become a prisoner of my own fear, and my own emotions. Shakily I made my way to the bed across the room and collapsed on it. Shaking uncontrollably I hugged my bony sides tightly, so tightly it would appear that I was trying to hold myself together, but that would be futile. This wound was far to old. Not only had the ones I considered family betrayed me, but my true love along with them. I never let it haunt me until now, through all the beatings, the nonstop work, the days I was to weak to move, the starvation, through everything I had not let myself think of him... of _Yusei_. My heart was trying to rip itself out of my chest and at this rate it would surely succeed. I needed Yusei and I thought he had needed me to... but after he ratted me out for praise from that wretched Sector Security officer I don't know what's going on in his head anymore. I haven't even heard from him in two years.

A voice pulled me from my personal hell. A deep voice at that. The very voice of the man who saved me from that prison. Of course a price for freedom must always be paid. My price was death. I now live the half life of a dark signer. We dark signers are against a power called the crimson dragon and its apostles, the signers. While death saved me from a physical prison, it could never, to my misfortune, save my from the cage my fear had locked me into.

"Kiryu, if you're awake I would like to have a word with you" Said the deep voice. The voice belonged to the dark signer's leader, Rudger. No matter what he saved me from I could no longer trust people. I had grown a fear of them, a fear so apparent that I couldn't even respond. My reaction was like a child's. Grabbing a blanket I pathetically tried to hide myself and backed up to the wall.

Surely Rudger heard me. In my fearful panic I couldn't have made more noise. Seconds felt like days. I couldn't find it in me to relax. Even after I heard his footsteps trail down the hallway after him and away from the room where I held myself captive.

After quite some time I let out a sigh and curled up on the bed in my personal prison facing the mirror. I wanted to turn away, but the dark amber eyes of my familiar stranger were glaring at me from across the room, taunting me, tormenting me. I had been so obsessed with how the prison had physically changed me I hadn't noticed the greatest change.

My amber eyes that had once been so full of life... ambition... and passion were now dull, lifeless imitations of the past. That passion... the very same passion I once felt for my beloved. A shudder ran down my spine. "Yusei" I heard myself plead desperately. So desperately it sounded like I actually believed he would somehow hear me, somehow be at my side. The passion was what I missed the most and also what I knew I could never feel again.

I tried to remember the joy that feeling once brought me but all I could bring about was a terrible ache in my shriveling, throbbing heart.

The pain. The agony. All of it. I hate it. I longed for my past to be my present and yet even I knew it could never be and that hurt all the more. Yusei... Yusei... _Yusei. _

Each time I thought his name I watched with _fascination_ as my expression grew darker. None of this was my fault. This pain, the fear, even the _prison_. 'this is _his_ fault' My thoughts sneered at the word. _Yusei_. Not out of the pain _his_ name previously brought me but the sick joy that I felt at the twisted thoughts that now filled my head. How _badly_ I wanted to run him through with a knife and have his warm blood spilling into _my_ cold, dead, hands. Warming my chilled soul. Or even better, Cause him _pain_, _emotional pain_. Scar him in ways he's never been scarred before. Leave him hanging onto _life_ and living in fear of _me_. The man he tore into little _pieces_.

My face twisted into a painful grin. One border lining insanity and laughed. Laughed like I hadn't laughed since Team Satisfaction's last duel. Our final show. The day I died as a person and spent two painstaking years in that damned prison. Working away to nothing in the dead state I was in. I spent two whole years being dead, and now I have been reborn. For one soul purpose. _Revenge_.


End file.
